


Hiding For Love

by Marissarose234



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marissarose234/pseuds/Marissarose234
Summary: Renesmee Cullen thinks her life is boring. It's been over six years since the Volturi came to kill her family and now all is quiet.She wishes the never ending routine of homeschooling, family hunting trips, and helicopter parents to end. Be careful what you wish for because you just might get it all.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Quil Ateara V/Claire Young, Sam Uley/Emily Young
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. 0.0

When I was three and a half months old my family was condemned for my existence. Those who came to execute all my loved ones had never known someone like me could be created. They thought I was something far worse, an immortal child, instead of the hybrid I am. 

It took a group of friends of our kind and both Quileute wolf packs to stand long enough to make those who were convinced a crime had been committed to halt long enough to listen. To halt long enough to hear my truth. 

When the proof of my birth was not enough a new friend arrived to prove that I would pose no danger to the secret of our world. As it turns out I'm more of a rare breed than one of a kind. 

This knowledge was more of a relief than just proving I could keep the secret. It also increased our knowledge on how long I would live. Forever. 

I guess the Volturi weren't totally wrong. I'm immortal for all intents and purposes. However, I'm nowhere near indestructible. 

That was six and a half years ago and in a few short months I would cease to age. I will be frozen at eighteen forever. I learned that when I broke my wrist when I was three years old and the size of an eleven year old. 

My name is Renesmee Cullen, half-human/half-vampire daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen. I'm also the imprint of Jacob Black, I just don't know it yet. 

Oh and did I mention my life is BORING! 

Okay so maybe my life isn't boring, per say. How can it be when I'm a half vampire hybrid with a werewolf for a best friend?

More like the routine of my life is boring.

I live in a never ending cycle of homeschooling, hunting trips with my vampire family, trips to La Push with Jacob, and pretending to like going fishing with my human grandfather, Charlie. Occasionally, my family will take me to Port Angeles or Seattle for the day, but since I grew to look like a seventeen year old in six and a half years they don't want people to have an opportunity to recognize me.

I can't wait for the day I stop aging. Then maybe I'll be allowed to exist in the real world.


	2. 0.1

It's the end of June and another school year has come to a close in the rainy town of Forks, Washington. 

The once bustling halls of Forks High School are empty, its' population rushing for First Beach on the reservation, the trails surrounding the mountain town with tents and alcohol, or hitting the highway for a summer getaway with friends. 

I am not one of them. 

I tried to convince my parents to let me start as a freshman last September. I figured considering I haven't been noticeably growing anymore it was worth a shot but they were adamant that I wait until I reach my seventh birthday. 

I still have school none the less; Since I was four months old and the size of a five year old my parents have had me enrolled in online schooling. 

Over the course of the last six years I have completed grammar school, high school, and some college courses. The college courses are just for fun; it's not like there's anything else to do around here. 

"Reading another teen drama, Nessie?" Uncle Emmett's teasing tone breaks through my focus. 

"Maybe. I'm trying to understand what high school is like," I explain. 

"Why don't you just ask any one of the five vampires who graduated a hundred times each?"

"Because you aren't exactly normal students," I quirk an eyebrow at him. 

"Then ask your mother," Dad breezes into the room. 

"I have. Her high school education wasn't the most normal either," I roll my eyes. She was so consumed with my dad that she told me she almost flunked out of her senior year. 

"That wasn't just my fault, she was being hunted by an army of newborn vampires," he responds to my thoughts. 

"That was a hell of a fight," Uncle Emmett smiles to himself as he says this, his topaz eyes dancing with mischief at the memory. 

"Anyways. High school isn't all that much different for us. We still see and hear all of what's going on around us even if we are not a part of it," Dad says, avoiding Emmett's tangent. 

"Yeah, hormonal teenagers drag themselves to a building full of other hormonal teenagers to sit in boring lessons for seven hours while trying to pack as much angst-filled drama as possible into lunch hour and class breaks," Uncle Jasper appears. Bar my dad, Uncle Jasper probably knows the most on the subject because he feels the emotions of every single person around him at all times. High School must be terrible for him. 

"So there is drama all the time!" I yell, my book closing on my leg with an exasperated slap.

"Yes and no, most kids keep their heads down and try not to make waves, but any large capacity of humans in one place will cause conflict in one way or another," Dad explains. "You will fit in fine when you start school. Everyone will have no option but to like you." 

"You have to say that, you're my dad," I cross my arms over my chest like a petulant child. The conversation went from first hand accounts of high school in Jasper's point of view to getting a fabricated ego boost from my devoted father. 

"I don't have to, but it doesn't stop it from being true," his tone turns calm, as if trying to calm a scared animal. "Look, Nessie, just don't take those books and all those movies you watch about high school take on any weight in your head." 

I feel a calmness envelop my mind. I know it's Uncle Jasper's manipulation, but I can't help but mellow out. 

"Especially because most of the people playing teenagers on the screen are actually in their twenties and have hair and makeup teams to cover every blemish and misplaced hair," Aunt Alice appears as if she's been a part of the conversation the whole time. 

"Don't worry, Aunt Alice, I'll let you be my hair, makeup, and wardrobe coordinator when I'm allowed off house arrest." 

"As if you had a choice," Uncle Jasper smiles lovingly at his wife, dad and Emmett giving a knowing chuckle. 

*

The sound of a howl notifies us of Jacob's arrival. Before the others can make any comments I'm dashing out of the house to meet my favorite wolf. 

I usually go see him at La Push on the weekends, but since school was out for both Forks and the res the beach and small town was flooded with more people than usual; more people to possibly recognize me. 

I really don't understand the problem with it anymore. I grow at the rate of a normal human now with my seventh birthday just a few months away and it's not like I won't be attending school with all of them next year anyways. 

Arguing it with my parents though, was like trying to win a staring contest with a vampire; impossible, I've tried a dozen times and failed every one of them. That's how we made the compromise for Jacob to visit me at the Cullen Crypt, as he likes to call it, for the summer months. 

Jacob's large russet frame darts out of the forest bordering the front lawn of the main house, powering full steam through the large side yard where I'm already waiting. 

He continues on his path right for me, on track to barrel right through me. Once he reaches twenty yards away, I leap high into the air with a spin coming back down towards the earth rapidly. Instead of landing on the ground made soft from the constant rain of Forks, I land gracefully on Jacob's broad back. 

His step doesn't falter or slow in any way from the intrusion. He doesn't growl or buck. If anything he lets out a sound of contentment and a deep laugh, galloping right through the forest on the other side of the open lawn. 

I have to fist the fur at his neck to stay upright when he ducks low under a branch, then again when he gallops through the river, splashing me with cool water. It's like riding a giant horse, but the horse is a wolf and you don't have any control over him; you're just along for the ride. After so long of traveling together like this over the years it's as easy as breathing for me. 

"What are you in the mood for today? Deer?" 

His answer is a disgusted snuff and I know what he means. 

"I know, we always eat deer, but they're all that's around. Plus you know my parents; they don't think I can handle anything more than that." 

A low whine comes from his mouth. Deer it is. 

"Maybe one day we can eat something that might try to bite back," I sigh, letting him lead the way miles away from the trails and houses to hunt some stinking deer. 

Jacob slows to a trot when we hear the thumping heart beats of our unsuspecting prey, making his footfalls as light as falling feathers. 

I hop down off his back just as silently, dashing through the trees where the deer graze in ignorant bliss before going for the jugular of the biggest male, draining his blood until I'm satisfied and warm. 

I finish before Jacob does, but then he eats the meat of his kill while I just drain it. Some other animal will come and have it as dinner later, so really I'm just helping the food chain along. 

I find a rock to sit on while I wait for Jacob. The summer sun has escaped the clouds in a rare appearance, warming my body from the outside in a pleasant way. Unlike the blood warming my insides. 

I wonder what it would be like to live in a place with sunshine all the time. My family could never keep their existence a secret in such a place, but I sure could. The slight shimmer of my skin could be explained as a glittery body lotion of some kind and I could test my ability to get a sun tan. 

I know Jake is finished eating when it gets quiet. The rest of the herd have scattered, the other residents of the forest taking note and disappearing too. 

It's just Jake and I. 

He's covered in blood and venison from his kill, taking no care in being delicate or refined about it. While he trots to the nearby river to rinse himself off I lie back on the rock once more, closing my eyes as the sun beams down on me. 

A shadow moves across my face, blocking the warm rays of sun from reaching me. When I open my eyes to see Jacob standing over me the only evidence of his swim is his dripping black hair. The water that should be coating his skin is already dry from his high body temperature. 

"I take it you're not ready to go back to the crypt just yet?" He asks, lowering himself onto the rock next to me. 

"Not really," I sigh, "It's such a nice day out, I don't want to waste it indoors," I lean against him, his arm moving around my shoulder automatically. 

"Something bothering you?" 

His voice is only a whisper, his instincts as my best friend of almost seven years kicking in. 

"No, just a little frustrated about summer." 

"Why would you be frustrated by the summer? It's the only time there's a chance of warm weather. Like today!" 

"Okay, I'm not so frustrated about summer as I am about the end of another school year. I feel like my parents think I'm still two years old." 

He opens his mouth to interject, but I stop him before he can. 

"Yes, I know I'm not even seven yet, but I'm far from a normal seven year old. Most seven year old's haven't finished high school and two semesters of college." 

"The really smart ones have," he smiles, the white of his straight teeth popping against his russet skin. 

"Okay then, most seven year old are not the mental and physical age of a seventeen year old. I just don't understand why me going to school last year would have been such a big deal. I haven't grown all that much in the past ten months and nobody would have thought anything about it if I had. Teenagers have growth spurts all the time." 

"I know what you mean by that," he smirks, referring to the growth spurt he had when the fever set in and he became a werewolf. He went from a lanky sixteen year old to a twenty year old buff guy pushing seven feet in the span of a few months. Mom told me she wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't witnessed it first hand. "They're just protective, Nessie." 

I take a deep steadying breath, blowing the air out in a long exhale before continuing. "I wish they would ease up a little. Sometimes I feel like all they see is the little girl the Volturi came to execute." A growl rumbles through Jacob's chest at the name, but I ignore it. "And not the almost adult I am now." 

"I hate to break it to you, Ness, but your parents are going to be protective like this even when you're a hundred years old." 

"Ugh! Say it ain't so!" I bury my head into his warm shoulder, seeing myself in a century being tucked into bed by my forever teen parents. 

"But hey, look on the bright side. School will start in a few months and you're going to be the smartest and most beautiful girl to grace the halls of Forks High School," and his tone is so sure and there's a look in his eyes I can't place that is veiled by false teasing that I can't do anything but blush. 

"Who knows? My birthday is after the start of the year so they might tack on an extra one because they can." 

It's not long after that that Jake has me rolling with laughter, telling the story of why Sam doesn't allow smoothies at his and Emily's. 

"So Paul being Paul, he starts losing it! Shaking, eyes wide, and spitting mad about to shift then there's Leah who is just egging him on by only the expression on her face. Paul shifts, knocks into Seth who drops his smoothie all over himself then Sam rushes in to calm things down. He starts slipping and sliding on the spilled smoothie and on his way down he grabs at Seth to keep himself up. Seth's shirt rips and Sam drops like a rock. Sam's face was so shocked!" He pauses to catch his breath, laughs breaking up his story in places. "All of us just kind of sat there for a second, waiting for the blowup; even Paul went quiet. Sam was so pissed, but when all of us busted out laughing he couldn't help but to laugh with us." 

"Poor Sam!" I wipe at my eyes, leaning into Jake's side to stay up. "And poor Seth!" 

"Dude didn't see it coming!" he laughs with a head shake. 

"I wish I could have seen that in person!" 

The gift I was born with that lets me show anyone anything I want is no help in a situation like this. 

Sometimes I wish I could be like my dad, a mind reader, instead of the opposite. Then I think of the burden he has to bare, always hearing the thoughts of those around him and remember how much I would hate it. 

Before he met my mom, the one person whose mind he can't read, he would spend time by himself away from civilization a lot. Now that he has my mom, he can find the same mental peace in her company. It's why they're perfect for each other. 

"How is Leah doing, anyways?" 

Jake had made good on the promise he made to Leah before I was born. I don't know all the details of it, but he let her leave the Quileute reservation and Washington altogether to leave the supernatural life behind. Leah wanted to get away from it all after the hardships the werewolf gene brought her and Jacob, being an amazing friend and alpha, granted her an exit to the life she hated so much. 

"From what I hear, or don't hear really, she's doing good. I only hear from her personally when she's pissed off enough to phase, which isn't so often anymore. Seth tells me she calls every few months, but she's okay. Last she told them she became a yoga instructor." 

"Leah, a yoga instructor?" 

"I find it hard to believe too," he shrugs.


End file.
